Corazón de Piedra
by Gaiasole
Summary: No quedaban rastros de la antigua Catelyn Tully, la que una vez fue señora de Invernalia ahora sólo vivía por una razón. La misma que la había convertido en Lady Corazón de Piedra. One Shot. Terminado.


:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

POR: **Gaiasole**

: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :

_Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras__._

Personajes de George R.R Martín

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—Pero que feo es.

Catelyn Tully escuchó las palabras de su Lysa pero optó por no dar respuesta al comentario de su hermana. Lo cierto es que a ella tampoco gustaba mucho del escudo de su casa, un pez de boca abierta que tenía por fondo líneas rojas y azules, y aunque el pez tenía una expresión de ferocidad lo cierto es que no intimidaba ni un poco. En fin, muy aburrido. En especial cuando sólo tenías diez años y habías visto que los peces no eran las criaturas más interesantes en el mundo.

—Hoy regresa —chillaba Lysa emocionada.

—¿De qué hablas? —la mirada zafiro de Catelyn parecía interrogar a su hermana.

—Ya sabes, me refiero a Petyr. Cielos, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

No había prestado suficiente atención, la verdad es que a diferencia de Lysa ella tenía cosas más importantes que pensar como en el reciente resfriado de padre, en la costura que aún no conseguía terminar o en la disposición que últimamente la cocinera no parecía tener para llevar con eficacia la cocina, su septa le había dicho que aún era pronto para que ella interviniera en la correcta forma de guiar una casa, ¿Pero si ella no lo hacía y padre estaba enfermo entonces quién se encargaría?

—Pronto llegara —insistía en repetir Lysa que acompañada por sus hermanos se enfilaban para recibir a quién Edmure había apodado como meñique. Su señor padre, el señor de aguas dulces, también estaba presente aunque un poco apagado por la enfermedad.

La menor estaba tan emocionada que no daba cuenta de las miradas de indulgencia de los dos mayores. Catelyn seguía pensando el escudo de su casa, debía ser terrible ser pez, todo el día la misma expresión, todo el día a la espera de una muerte cruel y engañosa, y una vez fuera del agua abriendo y cerrando de la boca lastimeramente, sin emitir sonido, sin emitir algo que pudiera manifestar su dolor. Un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? La clase de vida de una dama corazón de piedra.

::

—Me estas viendo de nuevo —Catelyn sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de la aguja que cruzaba en un ir y venir, cosía un escudo de su casa para un nueva capa que su señor de Aguas Dulces usaría en la corte, ella nunca había visto al rey Aerys pero su padre le había dicho que era un tipo impresionante en el sentido menos esperado.

—Me gusta verte —respondió Petyr admirando como el cabello de su preciosa Cate adquiría tantas tonalidades a la luz del sol matinal. Suspiro, como siempre. Como el primer día que la vio—. ¿Has escuchado lo que se dice?

Catelyn detuvo su quehacer sin atreverse a mirar a Petyr, con doce años era difícil no escuchar los rumores cada vez más fuertes, sería prometida a Brandon Stark.

—¿Te casarás con él no? –meñique hizo una mueca de dolo al ver la mirada que le dirigía ella. Nunca lo había visto con amor, si acaso con un ligero cariño tan frio como el agua que cruzaba Tierra de los Ríos—. Espero algún día dañarte cómo haces tú conmigo Cate –dijo el rencoroso.

La cabeza castaña se inclino levemente pero no hizo señales de ver la partida ofendida de Petyr, ¿Cómo se podría ella obligar a amarlo? Cierto que Brandon Stark tampoco lo amaba pero al menos estaría cumpliendo con su deber de buena hija, obedecería a su padre como hacía siempre, como se esperaba de ella.

Catelyn Stark siempre tenía ideas muy claras quería a su familia pero el gran amor de su vida no fue Petyr Baelish, Brandon Stark o Ned, no el gran amor de su vida habían sido sus hijos. Su orgulloso Robb, su preciosa Sansa, su rebelde Arya, el travieso Bran o el voluntarioso Rickon, ellos habían sido la razón de su existencia. Pero todos estaban muertos.

No existía corazón que resistiera a tal perdida, la casa Frey había terminado con la que alguna vez había sido la señora de Invernalia, heredera de la casa Tully, orgullosa madre del rey de Invernalia, Petyr no la reconocería si la viera de nuevo, pero ella en cambio no se tentaría la mano para matar a ese traidor, uno de los muchos cobardes participes de su tragedia.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Brandon no hubiera perdonado la vida a su antigua amigo de la infancia? A veces se lo preguntaba, en uno de sus prolongados silencios cuando la Hermandad sin Estandartes permanecía en quietud, a la espera de atrapar y matar a algún aliado de los Lannister, Frey o Bolton. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, cómo habría crecido Bran de seguir vivo, con quién habría casado a Sansa o el último pensamiento de Ned antes de ser muerto. Ideas a veces inconexas, pero una idea fija era la única que le valía seguir viva: venganza.

**FIN**


End file.
